1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna capable of transmitting or receiving signal waves in not less than two frequency bands and capable of good transmission and reception when used for mobile wireless equipment, regardless of usage form.
2. Background Art
An inverted F antenna is used for mobile phones, for example, as it has a small shape relative to the wavelengths of radio waves and is readily adapted to a wide band. For example, FIG. 15 shows the configuration of a conventional inverted F antenna. As shown in FIG. 15, a conventional inverted F antenna 210 comprises a solid conductor plate 211 disposed on a ground conductor 215, the solid conductor plate 211 having a radiation conductor plate 212 and a connection conductor plate 213 formed via a punching process or a folding process, such that a first conductor strip 212a and a second conductor strip 212b of the radiation conductor plate 212 and the connection conductor plate 213, respectively, can each resonate with different frequencies. A feed pin 216 is soldered at a predetermined location on the radiation conductor plate 212. The feed pin 216 is connected to an antenna circuit that is not shown in the drawings without contacting the ground conductor 215. The inverted F antenna 210 configured in the above feeds two kinds, namely high and low, of high-frequency currents to the radiation conductor plate 212 via the feed pin 216 thereby causing the first conductor strip 212a to resonate with a signal wave in a first resonant frequency band and the second conductor strip 212b to resonate with a signal waves in a second resonant frequency band. Thus, the antenna is capable of operation as an antenna for two-band sharing (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP Utility Model Registration No. 3094677